A sequence $(a_1,b_1)$, $(a_2,b_2)$, $(a_3,b_3)$, $\ldots$ of points in the coordinate plane satisfies
\[(a_{n + 1}, b_{n + 1}) = (\sqrt {3}a_n - b_n, \sqrt {3}b_n + a_n)\]for $n = 1,2,3,\ldots$.  Suppose that $(a_{100},b_{100}) = (2,4)$. What is $a_1 + b_1$?  Express your answer using exponential notation.
Answer: Let $z_n = a_n + b_n i.$  Then
\begin{align*}
z_{n + 1} &= (a_n \sqrt{3} - b_n) + (b_n \sqrt{3} + a_n) i \\
&= a_n (\sqrt{3} + i) + b_n (i \sqrt{3} - 1) \\
&= a_n (\sqrt{3} + i) + b_n i (\sqrt{3} + i) \\
&= (\sqrt{3} + i)(a_n + b_n i) \\\
&= (\sqrt{3} + i) z_n.
\end{align*}Hence, $z_{100} = (\sqrt{3} + i)^{99} z_1.$  To evaluate this expression, we write
\[\sqrt{3} + i = 2 \cdot \left( \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2} + \frac{1}{2} i \right) = 2 \operatorname{cis} 30^\circ.\]Then
\[(\sqrt{3} + i)^{99} = 2^{99} \operatorname{cis} 2970^\circ = 2^{99} \operatorname{cis} 90^\circ = 2^{99} i.\]Since $z_{100} = 2 + 4i,$
\[z_1 = \frac{2 + 4i}{2^{99} i} = \frac{4 - 2i}{2^{99}} = \frac{2 - i}{2^{98}},\]so
\[a_1 + b_1 = \frac{2}{2^{98}} - \frac{1}{2^{98}} = \boxed{\frac{1}{2^{98}}}.\]